The Emmett Chronicles Part 1
by Temper is Emmett's Twin
Summary: What Happened on Friday night that lead to Bella in the Hospital and Emmett in Jailed painted Green? Read and Review. All Human, OOC,


_A/N ::One night many months ago. My best friend and I were tossing ideas back and forth and joking about things to make the main characters to do and one of the best ideas came to my mind and she agreed that it is amazingly awesome….So here it is._

It was a very beautiful, wonderful summer night. It was about 8:30 and Emmett was sitting in his living room relaxing, watching the Incredible Hulk. Rosalie was at work, Carlisle at the hospital, Esme was sleeping, Jasper and Alice were at the movies. Edward was a Candy Striper at the Hospital Carlisle worked at so they will come home at the same time. Being that it's Friday night Bella will be spending the night.

Being Friday night Emmett did his usual weekend ritual which actually started on Thursday night. He would sit on the couch for about 4 hours watching movies and smoking but not cigarettes if ya know what I mean. No one was around so no one notice but mostly everyone knew what Emmett did, his mother and father were not happy about that. They were always trying to get him to quit. But he didn't really listen.

Around 8:45 Bella walked in the living room hit the coffee table and knocked over soda and fell. Emmett being at the peak of his trip, jumped up to his feet and yelled and ripped off his shirt.

"EMMETT MAD!!!"

Emmett ran as quickly as he could to his room.

Bella got up and brushed herself off went into the bathroom and checked to see if she had if she had any cuts or injuries. She saw that she had none so she went to the stairs and look around to see where Emmett went to but she didn't see him so she continued to walk to Edward's room once she changed from her work uniform into a tank top and a pair of Edward's boxers. She laid on the bed and started reading "Taming of the Shrew". She loved the movie "10 things I hate about you". She heard that the movie was loosely based on the book so she had to read it. She loved watching movies and then reading the books it was based on. She started to hear some banging coming from somewhere in the house. She choose to ignore it, probably just a TV show Emmett was watching/ She read for about 20 minutes the noises had stopped. Esme popped her head in.

"Hunny I'm going to go to the store for some things for tomorrow." Esme said to Bella

"Okay I'll watch Emmett while you're gone." Bella replied

Esme left. Bella continue to read, everything was quiet. _That's not good. Never Good._ Bella thought. Emmett is never quiet even when he is sleeping, he's loud really loud, shakes the whole house. That's why normally he is the last one to bed. He was really quiet. Maybe he went out. Bella got up and peaked into the hallway nothing. She went down to his room, his door was open he's not there. "uh oh" Bella whispered and made her way down the hallway and went down to the living room, no sign of him. Kitchen, no sign of him or so Bella thought. She went to the fridge and grabbed the last Mountain Dew and opened it and made a sandwich. She sat down and started eating her food, but before she could take one bite . The kitchen table was flipped over.

"EMMETT ANGRY!!!!!!"

Emmett had appeared out of no where, painted green , wearing purple tights which torn and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked at Bella and started throwing things out of his way. Advancing towards her She was frozen with fear, terrified she had no idea what to do so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't hear anything but the stomping of feet and crashing coming behind her. Then Bella tripped.

Charlie was sitting at home when he got a phone call. The police station needed him, something happened at the Cullen house. Charlie thinking the worse rushed to the station, He sat the report on his deck after trying to talk to a green hulk look a like Emmett who was obviously high. Charlie was debating if he was going to press charges or if he should advise Bella to press charges. Emmett apparently did a number this time.

_Police Report: Bella Swan was taken to the hospital after tripping and running __and receiving many injuries while trying to escape from a very intoxicated Emmett Cullen who seems to be believing that he is the Incredible Hulk. Emmett Cullen Caused over $5,000 in damages to his house and yard. _

_Bella Swan has a concussion, a broken a fractured ankle and will be in the hospital for a while. _

_The charges held against Emmett are to be determined_

_July 30,2009 Officer Swan if head of this case. _


End file.
